onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Angel Emfrbl
Note: Every twenty responses, I archive my discussion page. This is for my benefit, otherwise I forget things if I just delete them. '' *Archive1 *Archive2 *Archive3 *Archive 4 Black Cat Pirates Flag Sorry about the picture, but I found it on google images, so I thought I could use it =) Martios June 19 A little something to solve Belli spelling problem. Umm, can you provide your thoughts on this in here. It's kinda major.Mugiwara Franky 17:46, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Problem It seems this place is prety dead. The reason I would wanna have a forum here is to make sure who is on and who is not and discuss more controversial edits outside of talk pages to spare space. New Babylon 10:54, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :How so?I barely ever see anyone do anything here . New Babylon 15:32, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Sikibuki Island and asociated picture The creator of this utter garbage just makes random shit with false info.Just saying so you'd know.Wish I was an admin,instead to having to ask others.(By the way,thanks for the no suport on the "other fictional pirates" delition) New Babylon 18:32, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Well,Miss Blackmore I dunno.I just didn't get a chance to talk to you in the past days.Seems like im always alone here, no one talks to anybody..... Also,what the hell was the guy with problem 8899? New Babylon 22:08, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :He was reporting the fact we've linked to sites with bit-torrents. Its on the main page, at the bottom. Thing is, there is a note about it anyway. Not much we can do, a lot of info comes out of the forums, half of which are connected to fan subs and have not. :Anyway, I'm currently amused by our latest vandal. This ones going to be teasing my imagination for a few days or so. Mostly out of how I think this ones attempts were "cute". Now if only he could see things from our side of the wikia... That would be interesting. :-P One-Winged Hawk 22:16, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :: I don't know who the guy was put the "on the creation of n*gers" poem by HPL into my user page-now I don't share HPL's belief's on racism (by himself diminished by marrying a ukranian jew) ,but what I am surprised about it that this troll (far too inteligent work to call the guy a "vandal") seems to be the only person to have ever read my user page.I realise it's a LITLE big,but nonetheless. Ps:About that thing I wanted to talk about-not that there's any great diference in it here ,but how DOES one become an admin anyway? New Babylon 09:21, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :: Intelligence is measured by wit and wisdom and not by mischief and mayhem. Thats not true though about him being the only one to read your user page... I have read everyone's (you write it to be read by someone else...)One-Winged Hawk 19:44, 10 May 2008 (UTC) ::: I knew you did.What I meant about the guy is that this was the most sophisticated and "witty" atack on me during my entiere internet "career"-I mean,a common vanal would just post shit or worst come to worst replace the page with "N*GER!".You can see this was a LITLE more inteligent then what I mostly get ,even from forum moderators (que AP mods baning me on april fools to create TWO FC's ridiculing me in my absence) New Babylon 10:37, 11 May 2008 (UTC) You know what's sad? That I have to get mocked and stunned when I was never suppose to be. I was suppose to be loved by people, instend I have to be a common outcast who have to suffer what human stuffers because of my pride where I would see myself perfect and rightous. Look at how they treat me in New Pork City.net, they treated me like a random fool who keeps getting into an unlucky mess when I should be worshipped. Instend they treat me as bad as they treated NB when I don't deserve this. Now I got some idiot whom I subject to be these NPC.net members(assholes, jerkwads) messing up my page. Damn, respect and worship me already. Screw it. This is why I have to be mature and less stubborn. Joekido 11:12, 11 May 2008 (UTC) The trouble with such people as these guys we'e had on here recently you have three methods of dealing with them: #You can either play along, #Be strict #Ignore them. Ignoring them takes a little while, they leave through being fed up. Playing along only works if you can beat them at their own game, failing that, you become the troll you've tried to stop. Being strict solves the problem most of the time... But every so often you get someone who ia stubborn and wants a war. Being strict results in their fury. I've been around the block on the net and seen a lot of things. The world (net included) is full of hypocrits and idiots... You can either take it and weap or leave it and walk away, but the one thing you can't do is change it and be free. As for the pair of you, even if I don't agree on your ideas, thats where my grudge ends. Both of you are stubborn, but at the end of the day, we're here to edit the wikia and not fight wars. In short if no one gets along with each other, the wikia doesn't get edited. This includes MF and all the others who work here. Even MF, from time to time, pulls up something I disagree on... ...And if wikipedia is a reflection of this wikia, a lot of people don't like my ideas either! Lol. But oh well on that note... If I was perfect I'd be worried about it. XD One-Winged Hawk 12:13, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Uhm-two things-whats New Pork City-and,Miss Emily,shouldn't you archive this page (not pushing you, just a thought,when I see the "every twenty post" thing)? (New Babylon 19:53, 11 May 2008 (UTC)). :I was waiting until I had "25" so I didn't have a blank page to look at and missed the cue due to my own stupidity... XD One-Winged Hawk 20:49, 19 May 2008 (UTC) OPHQ's Ladies rooms Come try it out.There are more girls on now,stabily,so you can chatter away ,if need be. New Babylon 12:44, 20 May 2008 (UTC) That's great. Joekido 16:18, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :Note: Only if your a guy. Lol. One-Winged Hawk 16:58, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::Oh,we stil do man crashes-cause there are three main girls now (Dark Princes left,Kandy hasen't come back yet),so they'd need someone else. New Babylon 19:18, 20 May 2008 (UTC) How? 2 words: attiude problems. When I frist arrived at NPC, I found out they were using a photo of my face I posted in the APfourms 2 years ago. Frist I tried to act cool, then I get all piss pity-poor like a whiny child that cries to much. I grew up thinking the world belongs to me and I have been rude, selfish, weak, mean, greedy, cheating, lustful, bossy, angery, envy and what happens to a person like that? He becomes unpopular. Last night I was going to update chapter 500 and I thought I was going to be alone but when I was editing Rayleidge, I got an E-mail telling me that Mugiwara Franky was editing the page. "Shit Fuck!" I thought "What's the hell is he doing?(angest) HE'S SUPPOSE TO BE ASLEEP!!!(bossy, bossy, bossy)" and threw a babyish temper instend of just go "shoot, someone's faster then me, ah well" and it was 2:45am which I became a old tired baby crank. Now Zephos and his guys decided to harress me when they should not be doing. I seek for Repentation. Joekido 18:09, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Let me ask you one question, if you take a picture of your face and post it in APfourms, and someone from New Pork City finds your picture and thought it's comedy-gold when they should be going "Wow, I like that!" but instend they decided to make it make it an custom icon, thus mocking you and stunting you, how will you feel? I feel it's rude and hurtful however these guys in NPC acts like your typical immature high-school bullies who will refuse to understand your pain, like that asshole I knew from high-school who spents every minute in art class picking on me like a spineless wimp while no one does anything however the art teacher would always kick me out of her class as if I was the one who started it. I live in a world that digress with my ideals, so, so bad. So bad that it has a good chance to prove me worng, twisting my world and have bunch of bullies surronding me. Joekido 19:34, 23 May 2008 (UTC) "Help me GOD!" Well Piece and Peace do sound the same... Joekido 19:27, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :The thing that rattle my cage in this case Joe, was having to explain things to Gorlom until I was blue in the face. He says he got it, but he didn't. Most annoying having to make 4 or 5 posts just to retell something differently. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 23:56, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Okay,first link doesnt work-and I dont get whats to get so worked up about.Ive been myself a target of much worse. New Babylon 19:57, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Oh nothing, just being hit by AP's unwillingness to hear people out. I fine it doesn't normally effect me unless I make a theory. I hate times when you have to scream to be heard. I'm not an attention seeker normally, so posting so often makes me feel uncomfortable about posting a long train of 1 person verus another discussions. I like to make one post, go off for a day or two and come back. As I said, I'm lucky as AP's unwillingess effect only happens when I make a theory. I'm not agreeing their lame, I do think a lot of them through, I try to make two and two. Maybe its because I tend to view things from a anime fan point of view rather then a OP point of view... I'mused to disappointing endings, 75% of ALL anime endings are disappointing... Corny or sloppy if not. One-Winged Hawk 23:53, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Quitting? You're quitting because of me? I just tried to improve an article that had a wrong name, I also backed it up with a scan from an official data book, because if you can blame me for something, it's for being accurate. I won't change a thing that I don't know or I'm not sure of without some official material, and sure, I forgot to sign my post, but I only began editing in this Wiki 2 or 3 days ago, the only thing I can say is "Sorry for not knowing how it works". Odin89 17:01, 30 May 2008 (UTC) I gave Angel a hard time back then and she never quitted and why would she quit now? Joekido 17:06, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Quitting? Thats news to me as well.... O.o' Did you misread my old "I quit" on my user page about wikipedia... I kinda had to back down on that because the OP pages there needed me. One-Winged Hawk 17:19, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Don't forget you wrote that long before he showed up. Joekido 17:22, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Looks like I got it wrong. I thought she was talking about me in the description XD Odin89 17:30, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Oh what a relief! I thought I was going to be stuck as the only bumbling editor on here forever. :*hugs you* :Welcome to the wikia. XD One-Winged Hawk 17:32, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Uh........help? I dunno,I was working on the Rainbow mist stuff.Stil need to upload young Rapanui pic,restructure the page, put up a Pumkin Pirates page image,etc. New Babylon 16:29, 31 May 2008 (UTC) FINISHED All those that DON't have a category now are useless pages up for deletion and the admin vote page,cause I can't edit it.All the rest is done. New Babylon 14:58, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Good Job Joekido 15:09, 3 June 2008 (UTC) So,no coment,Angel ? New Babylon 17:36, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Hey give us a chance... *cowers* I was doing my diner and then having a shower and stuff ready to gto out tonight somewhere. Yeah! Wasn't expecting you do to do all of it though NB... I'm absolutely smazed you did. My last 48 hours have been occupied with a watching and waiting game at wikipedia because of the AfDs. I sheepishly admit I've been looking at that and not here. And nursing a wound at the OP there over the events leding to the death of the terms page sooner then we all thought when we were working on saving it because of one random idiot... T_T One-Winged Hawk 17:52, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :Once I start something,I try my head-strongest to finish it.By the way,when will there be a new cached version of the page? New Babylon 18:06, 3 June 2008 Rainbow mist edits Well,what do you think about theese, are they up to class or not ? Whetton , Phillip , Reik ? I also wanna ask if the references on the Whetton page are okay.Planing to do a few "Governments" pages now by the way. New Babylon 16:20, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :For some reason I get the same feeling that a teacher gets when he has been surpassed by his pupil... I just don't know why but you've done too much of a great job the last few days for me to say anything wrong or bad. In other words, everything you've done to those pages is as close to perfecto as we're gonna get for a while. ;-D One-Winged Hawk 16:52, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :: Realy?Im not THAT good,youre way better.Anyway,want help on something ? New Babylon 17:37, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, in comparison to your first efforts you've improved too much to criticise you anymore. I don't know, when you first were here I felt as much hassle as I do with the 13 Narutrds who edit pages of non-Naruto anime to writte "Naruto is the best this anime suck!". In other words you were one step away from a bother because of your lack of wiki skills. My edits are getting lazier and I'll admit I'm resulting to copy + pasting codes rather then writing them out these days. :::I can't complain about either of you nor Joekido anymore, the only complaint I've had the last few months is when the pair of you had a boxing match on my user page... Leaving me in the centre of WTF?-sville. ¬_¬' :::On what needs doing... Categories was all that came to mind. Let you know Friday, I'll be on here doing stuff seriously (providing my family doesn't do their usual distractions every time I say that these days). One-Winged Hawk 20:06, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Templates is all that comes to mind second thinking about it. And writes ups on chapter/episodes. I'll resume them at some point I just haven't had time to sit there and write about them since the time I was doing them. I didn't have time then but I made time somehow. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 20:08, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Okay,your comparing me to prople vandalising,just because I didn't know how most things work visualy (que Wikipedia for,lets say I always did simple,yet broad listing,if youll ever get to see it,nearly all the contents of "Monarchs deposed in the 19th/18th/17th/16th/15th/Before the 15th century" are my work) ,kinda hurts. :( New Babylon 21:06, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Lol. No offence intended, I'm just saying when I came here I was just really ticked off with wikipedia's workings and felt like ripping people's head off because I had grown tire of how things were heading. And the fact both you and Joekido didn't seem to want to get things right the first time often got to me. One-Winged Hawk 22:20, 4 June 2008 (UTC) My only complaint against NB, no meaning to be rude, is that I often can't understand what he's saying and never use the spacebar. When I tried to tell him that the spacebar, I get laid off as if I was just being a bully. I can't even judge his misspellings yet, because I have problems with spelling, I have to get this off my criticze list. Unless I'm a master speller, I would have done that. Yesterday I tried to help him not to whine over the SBS thing and it took time for him to stop. I'm sorry NB, I don't mean to put an heavy load on you, I just want to help. While you did good with the catergories, you've actully getten better with your editing skills is better then before, I do wish that you can improve your typing skills. And I don't think Angel is comparing you to a vandel but..... I don't know. Again, don't be offened NB, you manage to master the wiki skills and that's where your needed. Oh and NB, I think it's better if you respond on my talk page, we don't to clutter her page up again. Joekido 22:07, 4 June 2008 (UTC)� :Please don't do this Joekido, I don't want another boxing match between the two of you, keep these things to yourself. It kinda leaves me in a arkward position when you do this because I feel like I'm a referee trying to stop two tall blokes five times my sixe from killing each other during a match. O_o One-Winged Hawk 22:20, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::To be fair,im only 184 cm high. And in all honesty,Angel,when we have unnamed characters with at least a partialy significant role being unnamed for hundreds of chapters, while a guy who just gave Ussop rice balls gets one and later on,in the most recent SBS,when they talk about Perona's zombies looking like stuffed animals and toilets,dont you think im justified to be a LITLE ticked of ? New Babylon 08:18, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :I don't know what we have pages for unamed characters... I see little point in them. If their named, people will be curious and may look them up, like if someone mentions them in a forum and no one else knows who they are. If their unamed their pages are little just to anyone. We don't need "Man who gave Luffy a baked sandwhich" or whatever their role was. I like to think their just fancruft and take up space, distractions on the stuff we can write about other then "Generic Marine X" and "Generic Marine Y". :I've never been for any kind of this naming scheme... There are exceptions, but thats when the writers of a show have done it on purpose and not named them but referred to them as "Marine XYZ". One-Winged Hawk 11:00, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::Actualy,im not against theese pages. But I meant something else- whereas a guy who just gave Ussop rice balls in W7 got a name in the SBS,the God of Skypiea,who 300 years ago started the war by claiming Upper Yard and expeling the Shandians, the King of Lvneel who has Noland beheaded,the judge who sentenced Tom to death (and he had a kinda important role in the "Recent" part of the flashback),the two CP9 agents Spandine took to Ohara,Spandam's CP5 agents are all unnamed .As you can see most of the people had a much bigger role then Tamagon or other such people . New Babylon 11:12, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Episode Guide Tables Hi, this is NorseFTX--Here's a link to what I was trying to create with all those weird templates: Episode Guide; it seems to be working! It uses Template:Japanese episode list, Template:!, Template:Episode list, and Template:Nowrap to function (mainly). There may be several other linked templates that I can't get rid of or the tables won't look right (e.g. Template:Tnavbar), but I've marked all the templates I know can be deleted with the delete template. -- NorseFTX 22:11, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :Scratch that; the only ones I need are Template:Japanese episode list, Template:Episode list, Template:Nowrap, Template:!, Template:!!, Template:!-, Template:Documentation, Template:Documentation/docname, and Template:Documentation subpage Sorry I apologize for creating meaningless pages. It will never happen again.--Shuraiya Bascùd 23:24, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Killer... Hey! I wanted to ask you about the Killer trivia section i opened and put the fact that he has a resemblance with Voldo. Was there a particular reason you thought my edit was incorrect? I heard it from a lot of people (the resemblance i mean) so i thought i'd put it in his trivia as something interesting about the character's appearance. Thx for hearing me out, let me hear your thoughts about this when or if you can. Realdraickin :Well, I was only stating that their looks are similar, not that the have the same fighting style/ personality or whatnot. Anyhow, it was just a thought, thx again for your time Realdraickin :: Niiiice, to tell you the truth i didn't expect you to get it head on... but it seems like it happens! :P Awesome chapter btw! I'm so pumped! :D Realdraickin Main Page Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. As described at Wikia's New Style, there are going to be some necessary changes to the ad layout on the main page. In order to accomodate this, most of the main page needs to be recast in a two-column format. I've made a first draft using the new layout at User:Merrystar/Sandbox. I tried to use all of your existing main page elements and only tweak the layout slightly from single-column to two-columns. Once the changes are put in place on the main page, a new, 300px-wide ad will appear on the upper right and the content will slide down on that side. Mugiwara Franky is ok with the new version, but said I should show it to you as well since you designed the current main page. Please let me know on my talk page what you think about the new layout, and if there's anything you'd like to change on it. -- Wendy (talk) 01:27, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :Hi again. I thought you had done a nice job with the main page actually :). If there's anything specific you wanted to see added I can try to put it in for you. Meanwhile I went ahead and moved the new format to the real main page. If you want to edit it yourself, you'll see there are some new "column" tags; those need to stay there. The rest of the code looks very much like it was before. -- Wendy (talk) 18:51, 27 June 2008 (UTC) About Referencing Information First off, I wanna make sure that it's ok when I respond to these kinda messages when sent to me by the head editors/admins and all. I mean, are they the type of messages that would imply "make sure you know this, but don't bother me?" Anyway, thx for telling me the thing about references. I ''am new to this after all, so I really wouldn't mind even if someone told me off when I'd mess up in my editing. One last thing, I new about the references, but I wasn't sure I could use the referencing code correctly, but I'll read the info and learn about it, no worries. Thanks for hearing me out. Realdraickin Bear King and other's Wanted Poster In the starting of the Chopper Plus movie, there is a bunch of Wanted Posters that are seen. I took the bounties from the screenshots from here.Mugiwara Franky 00:30, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :I got mixed up with which movie was the Chopper Plus movie. I wrote 10 when it was supposed to be 9, sorry.Mugiwara Franky 00:35, 14 July 2008 (UTC)